Fuel To The Fire
by RiskingOurHearts
Summary: "That just adds fuel to the already blazing fire between them."


**A.N – I'm not even sure what this is to be honest, it's less than one thousand words but I just scribbled it down and posted it… I'm pretty certain I will be going to hell for the places my mind went while writing this little piece though, I've left it as incomplete in case my brain makes me build on these little scenarios ;)**

**Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer – If they were mine I would probably get fired for constantly demanding little scenes like the ones you're about to read!**

She loves that Castle is a great big romantic at heart, lighting candles around the bedroom and laying her down gently on the bed; undressing her slowly and worshipping every bit of skin he uncovers, inch by inch… sweet torture, the build-up a snail like pace, her orgasm eventually sweeping through her like a steady ripple, his name being just a whisper on her lips.

* * *

She loves it when he's frustrated over a chapter of his new book and she knows... she just knows if she says one word about _releasing _his frustrations he would be on her before she could blink; pushing her back onto his desk, shifting things out of the way at an almighty speed and not caring what lands where.

That's why she does it – she loves it hard and quick in his office, the place that is surrounded by his books, the place where Nikki Heat was born; where he fantasized about them, the books she _read _while thinking about him and his hands, the feel of him under her, the weight of him on top of her – she'll never tell him that – but she does find it incredibly hot to have him take her in his office, sprawled out on his desk and he usually has her coming within minutes, sometimes under a minute if he's backed her up against the bookshelf and uses his skilled fingers to tear her apart at the seams, turn her legs to jelly and have her an incoherent mess of shivers and goose bumped skin.

* * *

The door – his front door will be the death of her, and she's sure it will be for him too.

Often when they roll in late into the night – after drinks or dinner – and can't keep their hands to themselves, they don't make it a foot past the front door… it's usually rough and fast, and memories of their first night plague through them both every time. Her orgasms are intense and ripple through her whole body with a force that leave her light headed.

She once bit down on his shoulder and bruised him to stop her unusually loud moans echoing throughout his loft; she'd never be able to look Martha in the eyes again if she'd heard her coming apart. They were nearly caught once by Martha and it took Kate weeks to look at the older woman without blushing; who of course would supply her with a wink and a smirk.

* * *

She'll never forget that one night in the middle of July when he had made a picnic basket full of refreshing and light food and hung lights all across the roof top of his building, accompanied by champagne and strawberries for desert.

He'd covered a space of the concrete floor with two thick blankets; for comfort more so as the thick heat was enough to keep them warm by itself.

They watched the stars and lay cocooned in each-other's arms, made love with a steady and gentle rhythm.

The passion and love she felt from him and for him that night had brought tears to her eyes, the need for one another completely overwhelmed the both of them as they came together with whispered cries of love and forever in the dead of the night… the stars bearing witness to the intensity of the love felt between them.

* * *

She loves the way he loves her, touches her, worships every freckle, every curve and every scar, thoroughly enjoys when he gets possessive, frustrated and full of need and fucks her at the nearest place he can have her.

But for Kate, the one thing that gets her going the most; sends sparks throughout her entire body, her stomach twitching and the need pooling between her legs is when they build theory, the back and forth word play sends fire through her veins, has her heart beating almost out of her chest and aching to feel him crushed against her body.

She knows he feels exactly the same way; his eyes tell her everything, just as hers do for him.

At the precinct she has to pat down her arousal until later; leaving her frustrated and itching for the end of the day to _just _hurry up, knowing that she can go home and have him, that they will be like wild animals tearing at each-others clothes, sucking, nipping, biting and coming apart in a frenzy – more than once. That thought drives her on, keeps her going throughout the rest of the day.

But when they're at home building theory, her place or his and the tension gets too much, all bets are off.

It's hard and fast on her kitchen counter or his, his couch or her desk chair; her straddling him or him above her, it doesn't matter really… they just have to have each other.

Their sex is out of this world, the tension still palpable between them even months later and she isn't sure it will ever go away; she definitely doesn't want it to, it's something neither of them has experienced before, but building theory? That just adds fuel to the already blazing fire between them.

And when that sparks gets too much and sends currents rushing through them, wherever they can have each other they will go for it.


End file.
